Feelings Suck
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Bella Thorne is always wondering why she blushes around her good friend Roshon Fegan. Roshon Fegan is always wondering why he gets this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he's around his good friend Bella Thorne. Full Summary inside!
1. TrinitylovesRoshonfreak

_Feelings' Suck_

_Rella Ferne (Thanks to for coming up with the name!)_

_Summary_

Bella Thorne is always wondering why she blushes around her good friend Roshon Fegan. Roshon Fegan is always wondering why he gets this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he's around his good friend Bella Thorne. The more time they spend together the more they come to terms with their feelings. Along the way they learn that even age can't stop love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXBella's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So Bella! You think me and Cody should do another Ro and Co show?" Roshon asks me with his cute dimply smile. Wait, <em>uhhh<em>, what did I just think? Did I just think "cute"? He is kinda cute... _Oh _wait! Am I blushing? "You gettin' a fever? 'Cause you're lookin' kinda warm!" Roshon adds and puts his hand to my forehead causing me to blush more. _Oh _my god! Why am I blushinig! It's just Roshon! Roshon, the hot guy that they're thinking about making Cece's love interest... Snap out of it Bella! Roshon's just the guy that- that you really wanna kiss right now... Kiss? Well that was uncalled for!

"_Oh _I'm _uhhh _fine... Just a little tired, I guess." I say smiling. "You should defanatly do another show with Cody. You guys are awesome."

"Well..." Roshon says in a bragging tone. I know what comes after this! I'll have to listen to him brag about himself all day! He may be teasing, but it still goes on all day!

"Don't even start!" I command with a grin. He's just so cute! Wait, what am I doing? He's twenty and I'm only fourteen! My mom would never be okay with that! Why am I even thinking about this? I will not, nor will I ever, date Roshon Fegan. But I could... No!

"Well then... Maybe I just might, not take you to the next _uhh, _place?" Roshon says. Something tells me he was trying to think of something clever to say. _Haha_! I love Roshon so much! He's hilarious and he- did I just think that I love him?

"_Ooh _I'm scared!" I say smirking.

"_Hmmm _I think I recall, you being very ticklish..." He says while slowly moving closer to me, causing me to blush more! _Oh crud_! I can't help it!

"Well, I was _uhhh_, lying..." I say hopefully. Yeah, not so much. I am _so _ticklish!

"We'll see about that." He says and suddenly lunges at me causing us to fall to the floor together.

"Wow _uhhh, _you guys havin' fun?" Kenton asks after walking in the room. This looks 'interesting'... I can only imagine what kind of awkward talk we're going to get from him... He's a really fun guy to hang out with, but when he gets serious! _Ugh_! Those talks are terrible!

"He said he isn't going to take me to the next place." I say in a pouty voice.

"_Uhhhhh_..." Kenton says his mouth gaping.

"So, she decided it'd be a good idea to talk back to me and well, I made the great decision of tickling her." Roshon says seriously.

"So, _uhhh_, why don't you like, get off of her?" Kenton asks looking at Roshon with a look so funny I can't help but snicker at.

"Because she needs to learn her lesson? _Duh_!" Roshon says.

"We need to have a talk..." Kenton says and takes a seat on the couch. Here we go... "I just think that it's kind of innapropriate for you two to always be all over eachother and dating." He starts awkwardly.

"We're not all over eachother and we're not dating though?" I say slightly nervous. Do we look like it? That would be totally cool! _Oh _wait... No it wouldn't because I don't like one of my bestfriends like that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXRoshon's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"We need to have a talk..." Kenton says and takes a seat on the couch. Here we go... "I just think that it's kind of innapropriate for you two to always be all over eachother and dating." He starts awkwardly. All over eachother? We are not! Well, ok maybe a little... But it's not my fault she is drop dead goergous! And has the most amazing personality a girl could have... Lately I've been getting these 'weird' feelings when I'm around Bella. Like I feel like I could vomit at any second because I'm so nervous. It's just, she's 'Bella Thorne'! The beautiful girl starring on Shake It Up! And I'm just 'Roshon Fegan'. The guy everyone thinks is a player.<p>

"We're not all over eachother and we're not dating though?" Bella says sounding a little nervous. Do we look like it? That would be totally cool! _Uhhh _why am I thinking like this? I. Do. Not. Like. My. Best. Friend. She is like my bestfriend since Cody and I haven't been hanging out as much.

"Well there are tons of rumors and stuff going around that you are. The pictures that you post don't exactly help your case either! I mean could you guys be any closer?" Kenton asks annoyed.

"You jealous?" Bella asks with a snicker and Bella and I just _had _to share a highfive.

"Ha-ha." Kenton says mockingly.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Zendaya asks with a chuckle once entering the room. You see? Why can't I like her? She's atleast a little closer to my age! Because Bella is the most sweet, caring, funny, and overall amazing girl you know! Stupid feeling in my stomach...

"They're always all over eachother and the fans are getting ideas!" Kenton exclaims.

"What are you talking about?" Zendaya asks clearly confused.

"_Oh _that one!" Bella says and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Is there more?" Kenton asks shocked. _Dang it_ Bella! We were almost home-free!

"Maybe..." I mutter embarrassed.

"_So_..." Zendaya says awkwardly. "Are you two a thing?"

"Us? A thing? Dude, there's like a six year age difference between us!" Bella exclaims laughing. Is it just me or did that seem a little forced? _Meh_, I'm probably just thinkin' things here 'cause I 'like' her. Wait, what? Since when do I 'like' Bella? _Gah_! Feelings suck!

"Yeah, there's a better chance of you guys dating!" I say laughing also. Zendaya's body quickly stiffens and she chuckles a nervous laugh.

"That's ridiculous! I'm not allowed to date until I'm sixteen!" Zendaya says nervously.

"You're dating?" Bella asks confused.

"No! It's just _ummm _hurtful that you would think I'd, _uhhh _like, not listen to my dad..." Zendaya says and moves away from Kenton a little. I'm gonna have to talk to him about that later.

"Wow guys! Have you seen this site before?" Adam asks while walking in with his laptop in hand.

"What's it called?" Bella asks smiling.

"." Adam says happily.

"I've heard of it. People say it's pretty cool." I answer cooly.

"Yeah, you should see the fanfictions' about Shake It Up! _Oh _my god..." Adam says and his eyes go huge. Suddenly he starts laughing out loud and trying not to drop his laptop. What the heck?

"What?" Bella asks annoyed.

"Roshon... Check out this girl. _Hahahaha_!" Adam says laughing harder while handing me his laptop.

TrinitylovesRoshonfreak wow... Thiss girl is obsessed with me! Almost everything on her profile either has to do with me or me and Bella!

"_Uhhh woa_." I say shocked.

"What?" Bella asks looking over my shoulder. "Wow, that girl _really _likes you."

"Actually she really like _us_." I say while looking through her stories.

Cy, Cy, Cy, Ry, Cy, Cy, Cynn, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Reuce, Cy, Cy, Cy, Tandre, Cy, and Skilly. Wow this chick has got a LOT of time on her hands! The girl has twenty-three stories! What does Cy even mean?

"She's a Cy addict." Bella says with a chuckle.

"Cy?" I ask confused. What could 'Cy' mean?

Bella's cheeks immediatly heat up. _Uh oh_... "It means Cece and Ty." Bella explains awkwardly. People like 'Cy' that much? Half the fanfictions on the Shake It Up! place is about Cy!

"So, do you think this is one of the reasons they're putting our characters together?" I ask equally awkward. Does Bella and I have _that _much chemistry?

"I think they did say something about that." Bella says smiling.

"I feel like we're interupting something..." Zendaya whispers to Kenton.

"Hey look! She likes Runther!" Bella says pointing to where she says she likes Runther. Ok, what the crap is 'Runther'?

"What's that?" Zendaya asks confused.

"Rocky and Gunther." Bella explains grinning.

"People like us together?" Kenton asks confused.

"There's not to many fanfictions about you guys, but some do so, yeah." Bella says smiling knowingly.

"How do you know so much about fanfiction?" I ask confused.

"Well, I like to read in my spare time and this site is pretty cool. TrinitylovesRoshonfreak is actually pretty cool too. She really likes us together, Ro." Bella says grinning.

"You talk to her?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, I've read a couple of her fanfictions." She says and her cheeks get really red. Wait, so she reads the Cy stories? Does that mean she likes us together?

"So you're a Cy fan?" Zendaya asks smirking.

Bella was about to reply when...

"For zhe lazt time! VI vill zot go vout viz you!" Caroline exclaims annoyed. _Uhh _why's she talking with Tinka's accent?

"Come on, babe! Ya know you love me!" Davis says cheekily while doing the spin and point move that 'Ty' taught him.

"What are you guys doing?" Bella asks with a scoff.

"We're practicing our lines." Caroline explains. "Flynn is supposed to have a crush on me and keep bugging me to go out with him."

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to annoy her so much that she agrees." Davis says with a laugh.

"_Oh _yeah! I read about that. Ty's supposed to be sad that Tinka don't wanna go on another date with him and Cece comforts him! I think that's how they're gonna get together." Bella says happily.

"I'm glad, 'cause no offence Bella, but I didn't wanna be your love interest." Kenton says with a playful smirk. How could he not wanna date Bella? I would do nearly anything to- _uhhh_, I need to stop thinking about Bella like this!

"_Haha_, none taken! You wouldn't be my first pick either." Bella says and sticks her tongue out.

"Personally, I think the way they were putting you together was kinda lame." Adam says cooly.

"Yeah, it was kinda boring." Bella agrees when her phone goes off. "Hello?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXBella's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, it was kinda boring." I agree when my phone goes off. "Hello?" I answer.<p>

"Bella?" My moms voice says sadly.

"_Uhhh_, yeah, mom?" I ask confused.

"It's Voodoo." She says uncomfortably.

"Is he okay?" I ask nervously.

"Remember the pitbulls?"

"_Yes_?"

"Well _uhhh_, they chased him out into the road and he- he got hit, Bella."

"What?"

"Bella, Voodoo got hit and- and he didn't make it." She says and by the sound of it, she's crying. Voodoo died? No. Voodoo died...

"Ok... _Ummm _I gotta go." I say sadly.

"Ok. I love you." She says confused of why I'm not sobbing yet. I hang up without saying "I love you too.".

"Who was that?" Roshon asks.

"I gotta go." I say hurriedly then run to the bathroom.

No! He can't be dead! He meant so much to me and now he's just gone... This can't be happening! Why am I crying so much? He was just a wolf...

"No!" I sob. He wasn't just a wolf. He was my friend and I love- lov_ed_ him. This is all my fault! If I would have just- just sued those idiots with the pitbulls this wouldn't have happend!

"Bella?" Roshon's voice echos through the bathroom and I stay silent. I don't want him to see me like this. I look terrible! My mascara and eyeliner is all smeared. "I know you're in here! I seen you run in here!"

"What?" I ask bitterly.

"I- _errr, _we were just _uhhh, _kinda worried about you?" Roshon says confused.

"_Oh _well _uhhh, _there's nothing to worry about." I say as happy as I can.

"You don't look like it." He says and I then realize he's looking through the cracks in the stall!

"You know you could get a job as a peeping tom, right?" I ask with a sad chuckle.

"Well, whatever 'job' I get, I need you to get away from the John." He says causing me to laugh.

"Fine." I say in a whiny voice and open the door.

"Now are you going to tell me why you're crying?" Roshon asks genuinely concerned. _Awwww_, he's adorable! Feelings suck! He could never love me.

"Voodoo died." I say sadly.

"How?" He asks equally as sad. He always liked Voodoo. That sounds bad don't it?

"The pitbulls! They chased him into the road and a- a car hit him!" I sob and fall into Roshon's strong arms. Should I notice how strong his arms are? Or how firm his chest is? Or how his smile makes my heart flutter? Or-

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" He says holding me tighter.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well, here it is! Something that I have been obsessing about for a while because lets just say I am obsessed with THEM! :D I don't know what it is about Rella's chemistry, but it truely is amazing and special. Not every actor and actress can have so much chemistry. I know there's an age difference, but I read somewhere that they could date if their parents okayed it! Haha if their parents say no, I will come to their house and yell at them ;D Rella Ferne forever, dudes! :D**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	2. The 'Nap'

_Feelings Suck_

_Rella Ferne (Thanks to for coming up with the name!)_

_Summary_

Bella Thorne is always wondering why she blushes around her good friend Roshon Fegan. Roshon Fegan is always wondering why he gets this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he's around his good friend Bella Thorne. The more time they spend together the more they come to terms with their feelings. Along the way they learn that even age can't stop love.

* * *

><p><span>"The pitbulls! They chased him into the road and a- a car hit him!" Bella sobs and fall into Roshon's strong arms. "Should I notice how strong his arms are? Or how firm his chest is? Or how his smile makes my heart flutter? Or-" Bella wonders curiously.<span>

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" Roshon says holding Bella tighter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXBella's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I-it's okay... It's not like you own the pitbulls'." I say with a sad chuckle.<p>

"Is there anything I can do?" He asks sincerely.

"Do you _ummm_, think it'd be weird to have a funeral?" I ask awkwardly.

"Of course not! Bell, you loved him and it'd be respectful." Roshon says sweetly. He's so cute! I love him _so _mu- Did I just think love, again? Why am I feeling this way? He's like my bestfriend and there's a huge age difference. I mean if he asked me out, I'd defanatly say "yes" because I do like him and- what? No. I would not say "yes" because I do _not _like my bestfriend that way. Or maybe I do... No I don't!

"Thanks... You really are the bestfriend I could want." I say and hug him again.

"So, you wanna go back out there? They're probably wondering what's going on." He says with a small smile.

"Yeah, Zendaya already asked me if we were dating." I say with a chuckle.

"You too?" He asks grinning. I love his smile. It could light up a town! _Hmmm _if someone asked me to descibe what I think of Roshon Fegan, I wouldn't be able to descibe it. I think he might be my... My first love... I'm kinda scared, actually.

"_Haha_! I think you should go out first and I'll fix my make-up." I say matter of factly.

"Probably. So, I'll _uhh _be out there." He says with a sweet smile.

"Ok." I say and shove him out of the girls bathroom.

I fix up my make-up and walk out slowly. It felt kinda like Roshon and I were... Flirting. He wouldn't flirt with _me_, though...

"What happened?" Zendaya asks breathing a sigh of relief.

"_Ummm_..." I say sadly and look at Roshon helplessly.

"VooDoo died." Roshon says mournfuly.

"_Awww_! I'm so sorry!" Zendaya says and gives me a hug.

"Thanks. I just can't believe it." I say slightly confused. It all happened so fast... There's just so much going on!

I think I'm in love with Roshon, Roshon is 6 years older than me, my wolf died, and, _oh _yeah, I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH ROSHON FEGAN! _Ugh_! Everything is so complicated!

"I'm sorry, Bella." Adam says and Kenton nods in agreement.

"Yeah, we know how much you loved him." Davis says.

"It'll be okay, though." Caroline says sadly. Just like Caroline to be the 'pick me up' person.

"_Ugh_! I'm so tired!" I say and lean back in my chair. I wonder why I'm so tired. I just feel like I could fall asleep at any minute.

"Why don't you take, like, a nap or something?" Adam suggests cooly.

"Or something?" I ask with a laugh.

"Well, or 'something' could mean, _uhhh_, going to bed." Adam says oddly..

"_Uh huh_." I say with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXRoshon's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Seriously though, you should take a nap." I say after a little while. "<em>Uhhh <em>Bella?"

"I think she's asleep." Zendaya says and pokes Bella.

"VooDoo stop it..." Bella commands in her sleep. _Oh... S_he's talking to VooDoo in her sleep. I feel so sorry for her because she loved VooDoo more than anything and now he's just, gone...

"Yeah, she's asleep." Davis says and flicks her nose. "I take it back! She's out cold!"

"I think we should take her home." Zendaya says matter of factly.

"How? She's asleep. And if we wake her up she she'll refuse to go home." Kenton says.

"I think one of you should carry her." Zendaya says and looks at me with a smirk.

"I _uhhh_, I'll carry her, but _uhhh_, I thought you guys were just saying it's bad publicity." I say nervously.

"I'm still getting over the last time she woke up. She's scary." Adam says sounding scared.

"And as much as I don't support you as a couple, I'm actually kinda scared to carry her too. For one thing, I don't want my parents thinking I'm dating her." Kenton says sheepishly.

"Then it's settled." Zendaya says with a grin. "Roshon, you're carrying her."

"Well, _uhhh_... Why don't we just leave her here?" I suggest.

"Ro, you and I both know she's tired and deserves to sleep on a bed." Adam says seriously. It's not often Adam's serious, so I guess I have to do this. Don't get me wrong here, I want to carry Bella because I know she deserves a bed, but I'm worried my feelings will get like, stronger or something. I've never been in love before and I'm confused! I mean what if I kiss her or something? I mean I want to kiss her so bad! And I don't know if I can hold off! _Ugh_! Feelings suck...

"You're right." I say uncomfortably.

I pick up Bella and realize she is like weightless! **(A/N I just wanna tell you guys there will not be her having an eating disorder in this story! Well, if you guys WANT her to have one... Whatever you guys want. Drama is always good... :D) **Seriously I could barely feel her in my arms! I always knew she was small but this? She feels I can't even descibe it! I mean, she was a model I guess.

"Come on, babe." I whisper quietly, then blush upon noticing I said 'babe'... _Oops_...

I walk her out of the studio and out the doors with my body guards.

"Roshon? Why are you carrying Bella Thorne?" A reporter asks urgently.

"She _uhhh_- she fell asleep and she had a long day. We didn't want to wake her up so I'm just going to drive her home." I answer casually.

"Elaborate on what you mean! How did she have a bad day?" Another questions.

"It was just hard on her. I'm sure she'll let you know when she's ready." I say slightly annoyed. I've been carrying her for the last five minutes and I'm not tired at all! _Huh_... I just can't get over her 'tinyness'... I kind of feel like I'm 'protecting' her.

I put her in my car gently. I decided to drive myself to work today and it's a good thing to! I start to leave to go and drive, but she stops me and says "No, Ro... Stay with me." and I'm pretty sure she sounded like the most innocent person on earth!

"Bella..." I say sadly.

"I'll drive." My big body guard says in his deep voice **(A/N Yes, the big body guard from Big Time Rush!)**.

"_Uhhh_, ok, thanks, Freight Train." I say nervously.

"You're welcome. Now go lay down by the girl you love." He says and wipes tears from his eyes.

"But I _uhhh_- I don't love her." I say even more nervous than before. But this wasn't a 'fearful' nervous. No, this was a 'you're so right!' kind of nervous.

"Of course you do. You brought her out here and didn't tell what happened. You also were holding her for dear life."

"_Uhhh_..." I say at a loss for words.

"Just go back by her." He says annoyed. And at that I get in the backseat by Bella and her beautiful hair, gorgeous eyes, white teeth, her sweet, sweet smile, and- what am I doing? I need to forget about how amazing her personal- _gah_!

A little snuggling couldn't hurt anyone... I'll just get _really _close to her and hug her _really _tightly...

So I get really close to her and I love the feeling! I just feel all tingly! _Uhhh, _only a chick would say that...

"_Hmmm_, you're warm." She says into my chest causing me to blush.

"_Uhhh_, you too." I say slightly confused.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Freight Train. <em>Oh<em>, and sorry about making you take us to my place. There was just way to many paparazi at Bella's!" I exlcaim out of breath. When we got to Bella's place there were paparazi everywhere! So... I decided to take her to my place. She's going to kill me when she wakes up... I mean, I would kill me too, if I was Bella and the paparazi knew I was fourteen and stayed at a twenty year olds place...

"It's cool dawg! I like driving. Especially two lovers!" Freight Train says getting teary eyes again. _Ugh_! Not this again!

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." I say hurriedly to get out of there. I can't take Freight Train getting teary eyed again! So I pick up Bella and take her into my place. Freight Train was able to make the paparazi move at my place because it's my property, but he couldn't do that with Bella's.

"Where should I put her?" I ask to no one. The couch? No, she deserves a bed. The guest bed? No, it's not made and stuff. My bed? _Uhhhh_, I'm cool with that, just I would like to keep my life and I'm pretty sure I'll lose it if she makes up in my bed! I guess I have no other choice though...

I put Bella on my bed as gently as I can. Good thing I cleaned my room today... _Hm _if I hadn't she's probably scream from the amount of boxers around here... I'm just so dead! The things I do for this girl!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXBella's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm<em>, that was a good nap... _Oh _no! I fell asleep at work! I need to wake up... _Ugh_! But I'm so tired! But I need to wake up!

I get up of the couch with my eyes still closed and it doesn't feel like a couch anymore. What's going on? I open my eyes and I know where I'm at...

"_**Roshon**_!" I scream so loudly even my ears hurt.

"Wow, _uhhh_, you're awake." He says nervously.

"What did you do?" I ask and walk closer to him slowly.

"Well, _uhhh_, ya see... You were asleep at the- _uhhh_, work place thingy, _errrr_, and we didn't wanna wake you, so I was goin' to take you home, but there was to many paparazi there, so I _uhhh_, brought you here." He says and shuts his eyes tightly.

"In your bed?" I ask accusingly.

"We all decided you had to sleep in a bed." He says scared.

"_Your _bed?"

"The guest bed isn't made."

"How did I get here?"

"_Uhhh_... You see, I had to carry you and _uhhh_, the paparazi kinda seen."

"They seen you carrying me to your place?" I screech angrily.

"I told them you had a hard day and you fell asleep!" He says defensivly.

"_Ugh_!" I say annoyed.

**End Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Wow! I think I did pretty darn good! I like this chapter a lot actually :D**

**So about the eating disorder thing. I'll leave it up to you guys if you want it to happen, alright? I think it could add some drama into the story, but like I said "it's up to you!" It is the readers opinion that matters :D so review to please :3**

**Oh and if you wanna see a new story of mine, go to ****.com/watch?v=D7JimLycMUE&feature=related**** and that's it :D**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	3. Seven Months Wasted

_Feelings Suck_

_Rella Ferne (Thanks to for coming up with the name!)_

_Summary_

Bella Thorne is always wondering why she blushes around her good friend Roshon Fegan. Roshon Fegan is always wondering why he gets this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he's around his good friend Bella Thorne. The more time they spend together the more they come to terms with their feelings. Along the way they learn that even age can't stop love.

* * *

><p><span>"How did I get here?" Bella asks clearly confused.<span>

"_Uhhh_... You see, I had to carry you and _uhhh_, the paparazi kinda seen." Roshon says sheepishly.

"They seen you carrying me to your place?" Bella screeches angrily.

"I told them you had a hard day and you fell asleep!" Roshon says defensivly.

"_Ugh_!" Bella groans annoyed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXBella's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>Things have been awkward between Roshon and I since I ya know... Woke up in his bed... That was awkward itself, but we didn't really know what to talk about because, god! I can't even explain it! It's been a day and it's just so freakin' awkward!<p>

"Hi, Bella." Roshon says shyly. Well, to others it wouldn't be shy, but I know him well enough to know that he's acting shy. Why is he acting shy? _Oh _yeah... I hate brain fart moments...

"Hi, Roshon." I say and look down.

"Shy today, are we?" Adam says with a raised eyebrow.

"I woke up in his _bed_!" I snap angrily. I don't know why I said that, but I just had to. I'm so mad! I'm so humiliated! I'm so _gah_! I feel so many things right now but mostly anger! I want to tear Roshon's head off and stuff it up his-

"You were passed out on a couch!" Roshon snaps back.

"My mom thinks we're dating!"

"Yeah, well my both my parents think we're dating too!"

"I have to plan a funeral for my wolf!"

"I have to plan the next _Ro&Co _show!"

"I have to answer my hate mail!" I scream angrily.

"I have to answer my 'are you gay?' mail!" Roshon screams back.

"I have to go home and have my mom tell me I sho-" I start even more angry then before.

"I feel like I'm interupting something..." Adam says awkwardly.

"Shut up!" Roshon and I yell at the same time.

"Sorry." Adam says sheepishly.

"I'm just sayin', you don't have it nearly as bad as I do!" Roshon says and crosses his arms over his chest.

"You don't know what I go through." I say quietly then walk away. They just don't know... I wish I had never been a model. There was so much presure and need to be skinny. The doctors said that I should stop making myself throw up or a lot of bad things could happen, but I just want to be skinny. I'm glad Adam interupted me because I almost said "I have to go home and have my mom tell me I should stop starving myself!". I'll have to thank Adam for that later... But seriously, what's so bad about wanting to be skinny?

"What does she mean?" Roshon asks Adam sounding confused. If only they knew... The reason I'm so mad at Roshon isn't because he took me to his place. That was nice. But, he had to _carry _me. He probably felt how heavy I am. Maybe I should try and loose some weight now... But my doctor said I "might not be able to have kids" if I keep this up. I wanna have kids one day, but no one would marry me if I look like this. I just want to look pretty! It's so confusing!

"Bella." Zendaya says and grabs my arm. I look at her kind of confused. "What was _that _back there?"

"Roshon and I just go in a fight. That's all." I say sadly.

"I know that. But you were saying some really personal things. What do you mean by 'hate mail'?"

"I get a lot of it." I say then shrug. It is true. Mostly from kids parents who say I'm a bad influance on their kids. I'm not _Cece_. I'm _Bella_. I wish people would understand that I don't 'control' the character.

"Why?"

"'Cause parents' think I'm a bad influance."

"But... It's a tv show?"

"I know... I wish they'd understand it." I say truthfully.

"What were you going to say about your mom?" Zendaya asks curiously.

"_Oh_, nothing." I say getting more nervous.

"Ok..." Zendaya says confused.

* * *

><p><em>"Rocky, listen! I'm sorry! I knew you'd be mad at me!" CeCe (me) says while crying.<em>

_"What? Why would I be mad? My bestfriend only lied to me about liking my older brother!" Rocky (Zendaya) says spitefully._

_"It's only a crush! I'm sure I'll get over it! Rocky, I'm sorry!" 'CeCe' says pleadingly._

_"You. Like. My. Older. Brother." 'Rocky says slowly._

_"Uhhh... I'm your older brother." Ty (Roshon) says stupidly._

_"Are you happy now, Rocky?" 'CeCe' asks brokenly then runs away._

_"CeCe likes me?" 'Ty' asks confused._

_"Yeah, Ty. I think she really likes you." 'Rocky' says sadly._

_"Really?" 'Ty' asks brightly. Hmmm not his best acting today. He seems a little off for some reason._

_"Please don't make fun of her." 'Rocky' begs hopefully._

_"Make fun of her?" 'Ty' asks almost laughing when 'Rocky' nods. "I'm not gonna make fun of her! I'm gonna date her!"_

_"You're gonna what?" 'Rocky' asks her jaw dropping to the floor._

_"I'm gonna date her." 'Ty' says coolly until he realizes something. "Ummm as long as you don't, like kill me or something!"_

_"Ty, I won't kill you. Go get her." 'Rocky' says with a cheeky smile and 'Ty' runs away to look for 'Cece'._

"Cut!" The director yells. "We need to set up the bench and backdrop so you kids can take a break."

"_Ugh_! Thanks goodness! I'm already tired." Zendaya says and stretches her arms.

"Be careful falling asleep! Kenton will carry you to his car and you'll wake up in his bed!" I say angrily.

"Why Kenton? Why not Ada-" Zendaya starts nervously.

"I said I was sorry, ok?" Roshon cuts in sounding aggrivated.

"Why don't we go out to lunch?" Kenton suggests annoyed. Lunch? _Ugh_! I need to loose weight, not go to _McDonalds _or something and _gain _weight!

"How about McDonalds?" Adam suggests coolly. The exact restaurant I don't wanna go to! Perfect!

"I'm not very hungry." I mutter and lay my head on the table. _Dang_! I feel tired! My doctor says it's because of how skinny and under-fed I am. My mom makes me go to the doctor like twice a week because she thinks I have an eating disorder. Because, I went to one and they told her I did, but then I started bribing the doctor and now he tells her 'everthing's just fine' every time. Thank god for greedy doctors! _Whoo hoo_!

"Ok, kids! I know it wasn't a long break, but the next one you'll have time to have lunch!" The director yells. I get up slowly and tiredly and walk to the set. "Alright guys! The first Ty and Cece scene ever! _Whoo hoo_!"

"Yay." I say fakely. I'm just so mad at Roshon right now!

"Scene!" The director says slightly nervous.

_"Cece! Where are you?" Ty (Roshon) says worriedly as he runs into the park. "Cece!"_

_"What?" Cece (me) asks with her head in her hands._

_"Why'd you run off like that?" Ty asks confused._

_"Isn't it obvious, Ty? I'm just so stupid! I'm just another girl who has a crush on you!" Cece says brokenly._

_"You're not Cece... You're amazing and that's actually kinda why I chased you... I like you too." Ty says sheepishly._

"Cut!" The director says annoyed. "What was that?"

"What're you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Your acting! Your chemistry! Where is it? Just yesterday there was chemistry bursting out of you two! Where is it?" The director asks frustrated.

"You wanna know where it is? Well, he is acting awful and I can't focus!" I say blaming all on him, even though I know I'm messing up big time too...

"You see this? I just can't work with this!" Roshon says as he points at me accusingly.

"_Oh_, you did not just go there! I am going to kick you in the-" I start angrily.

"Enough!" The director say exasperated. "Take five everybody."

"See that? You screwed up the scene." I say annoyed.

"Me? You're the one with the fake tears! Do you have to use fake tears in every episode? I mean seriously, the one scene where you were crying about you Dyslexia? It was obviously fake! At least make it look realy." Roshon says with a scoff.

"Excuse me? My tears are real! You don't know anything about how I feel about my Dyslexia! I would never fake how I feel." I exclaim.

"I _uhhh_, I didn't mean for it to come out like that..."

"Of course you didn't! No one does! Nobody means for it to come out like they're trying to be mean! Nobody ever cares after they tell you how you need to lose weight! Nobody listens when you beg for help! No. Body. Cares."

"What are you even talking about?"

"You don't even know the half of it." I say and walk away with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Bella." Roshon calls to me, but I just walk faster. I can't deal with him anymore. I just- I just wish I was beautiful. Then maybe he would treat my different. I need to lose weight! But how... Maybe I should make myself throw up again! But I haven't done that in seven months, two days, nine hours, and _ummm_, thirty-two minutes. I actually keep a little watch on me to count. I'd be giving it all up to look skinny... I know I shouldn't... But I need to! Skinny girl, here I come!

I walk in the closest bathroom I can find and lock myself in the stall. _Hmm_... As long as I'm going back to old habbits... What's so wrong with cutting? Well, I guess it might make people wanting to hire me, not want to, but I need it right now. Looks like I'm going to have to reset the watch.

_Locked in the bathroom stall _

_Leaning against the wall _

_I know they're all waiting for me so I'll be as quick as I can be _

_I see the red but I feel no pain _

_It feels like I'm floating away and it seems _

_I've become my own prey_

I remember when I used to play that song a lot. It's a really awesome song... Wait! What did I just do? That's seven months of trying, just wasted! Why did I do that? I'm so stupid! I tried so hard and I just lost it all! Why did I do this? Now I have to do it again!

"Bella, I know you're in there let me in!" Caroline yells and bangs on the bathroom stall.

"Yeah?" I ask, trying not to sound like I was just sobbing.

"I'm getting Roshon!" Caroline says and by the sound of it... She sounds worried. Did she hear me? I didn't hear me. I felt like I was just kinda in my own little world...

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So, am I awesome or what? Wasn't this chapter just SO happy! Yeah, not so much... But I think it was pretty good though :D I wasn't going to put in the thing about cutting, but I wanted to do the song. It's called "Cold" by "Corinna Fugate". It's an awesome song!**

**I just wanna say too, that I don't think Bella Thorne has an eating disorder! I think it she's naturally skinny, but for the story she does. I'm SO sorry if you don't like it! But I think Bella Thorne is beautiful and doesn't need to lose weight at all, but like I said "it's good for the story" :D actually I don't think those were my EXACT words, but still...**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	4. Rella Ferne!

_Feelings Suck_

_Rella Ferne (Thanks to Sincerly . Jadelyn (I know there's not a space, but it won't keep the name for some reason LOL) __for coming up with the name!)_

_Summary_

* * *

><p><span>Bella Thorne is always wondering why she blushes around her good friend Roshon Fegan. Roshon Fegan is always wondering why he gets this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he's around his good friend Bella Thorne. The more time they spend together the more they come to terms with their feelings. Along the way they learn that even age can't stop love.<span>

* * *

><p><span>"Bella, I know you're in there let me in!" Caroline yells and bangs on the bathroom stall.<span>

"Yeah?" Bella asks, trying not to sound like she was just sobbing.

"I'm getting Roshon!" Caroline says and by the sound of it... She sounds worried. "Did she hear me? I didn't hear me. I felt like I was just kinda in my own little world..." Bella thinks nervously.

* * *

><p>(No ones' POV for a little while.)<p>

* * *

><p>"Roshon!" Caroline yells worriedly.<p>

"Yo, what's up?" Roshon asks coolly.

"Bella, I he-" Caroline start as tears start to come out.

"I don't even wanna talk about Bella, right now! Lets talk about something else!" Roshon says happily.

"No! Roshon, I heard her puking in the bathroom!" Caroline says pleadingly.

"So? Why should I care?" Roshon asks slightly more nervous. He does care. He's actually very worried now, but he don't want to show it.

"Because she was crying! And I think... I think she might have done it to her- no never mind. I don't know what to think."

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because whether you guys are figting, I know you care about her and I know you're probably really worried about her! Go find her!" Caroline begs.

"Ok, I will. Where is she?" Roshon asks nervously.

"In the bathroom." Caroline says and without another word Roshon rushes off to find Bella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXBella's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>What have I done? I just wasted so much time! And now I don't wanna stop. Why did I get myself into this again? All it does is hurt my friends&amp;family. Why couldn't I have just stayed strong?<p>

I take the watch that says "seven months" on it and set it again. I worked so hard... And it's all just gone.

"Bella?" I hear Roshon's voice echo through the bathroom.

"Get away from me." I say helplessly. I just don't want to get in another fight right now. I really like him and I just don't feel like it! My wolf died, I woke up in my bestfriend's bed, me and my bestfriend had a huge fight, and I just had a 'relapse'! _Ugh_! Am I a bad person because I wanna be skinny?

"No, Bella. I'm not leaving." Roshon says firmly.

"Please, I- I just need to be left alone."

"Bella, I'm coming in!" Roshon says and tries the knob on the door.

"It's locked." I say quietly.

"Please let me in!" He says pleadingly.

"I really don't want to."

"Well, I'll just wait you out." He says and I may not be able to see his face right now, but I know he's smirking.

"_Ugh_!" I groan and unlock the door, and without wasting another moment the door swings open nearly hitting me in the face! "Hey, you almost hit me in the face!"

"What did you just do?" He asks accusingly after he gives me a tight hug.

"I got sick and threw up." I say slightly nervous.

"I don't believe you!" Roshon says raising his voice a little.

"Why not?" He simply ignores the question and goes on.

"I don't even know you, Bella! I thought I knew you! Now I'm finding out you have an eating disorder? Heck, I wouldn't be suprised if you cut yourself!"

"I don't know why you won't believe me."

"Bella! Please, tell me what happened!" Roshon says pleadingly.

"Listen Ro, I gotta go answer my mail and stuff." I say sadly and walk out of the room.

"No! Bella, you're not gonna walk away! I don't want you hurt!" Roshon says almost in tears, himself.

"Roshon, I'm sorry. This isn't your problem though. I wish you could understand what I go through, because out of all the people I would like to tell, I'd like to tell you first, but I just can't." I say and run away as fast as I can. I just don't wanna deal with this right now!

"Bella? Are you okay?" Caroline asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I just felt sick." I say noncholantly.

"_Oh_, well, I hope you feel better." Caroline says and I walk away with a small smile.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm<em>, to throw up or to not... I mean, I _really _wanna lose weight! Should I do it again? I hurt so many people because of it. But I just need to do this!

"I know you're in there this time! Bella, I can hear you! I'm going to tell the director if you don't come out here!" Roshon says and pounds on the door really hard. _Oh _no_! _I could get fired! I open the door as fast as I can. "Bella!" He hugs me as tight as he can again.

"Are you going to tell the director?" I ask brokenly.

"If you get help and will talk to me... And forgive me." He says hopefully.

"I'll talk to you. And what do you mean 'forgive you'? For what?" I ask smiling a little.

"Well, how about we talk about getting you help?" Roshon asks and grabs my arm a little. _Owww_! _Oh _god, if there is one, please make him let go! "B-Bella?"

"Yeah?" I ask quietly. I just now he felt a cut.

"Why are there cuts all over your arms?" He asks keeping his head down, to the point where I can't see his eyes... Well, he let go...

"Roshon I- I can explain and I- I can understand why you're doubting me, but please I-" I say at a loss of words. What do I say? How do I say it?

"No, I get it. But... Why?" He asks brokenly.

"It's just... I had stopped... Everything, for seven freaking months and I just lost all that time! And-" I say and fall into his arms then start sobbing. "It's just like I fail at everything!"

"Bell, you don't fail to me. You're amazing!"

"I wish I could see me for all the things you see, if you even see them."

"Of course I see them, Bella. You're beautiful, sweet, nice, and you're really lovable." Does he really think all those things of me?

"Do you really think all those things of me?" I ask teary eyed.

"And more." He says frustrated.

"Thanks Roshon." I say and huig him. When we pull out of the hug we look into eachothers eyes and... Kiss. I'm kissing Roshon Fegan! This is amazing! And totally wrong... This is amazing! And totally wrong... This is amazing! And totally wrong...

"What're you guys doing?" Kenton exclaims sounding horrified.

"It's not what it looks like!" I say nervously.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like one of my bestfriends is making-out with another one of my bestrfriends!" Kenton yells.

"It wasn't really making-out, it was more-" I start.

"I know what was just going on! It has to stopped! I don't want the show to be cancelled. It would almost surely be cancelled if someone who's twenty was found kissing a fourteen year old!" Kenton says angrily. Why is he looking at me when he's saying this?

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Roshon commands upset.

"I've had a really long day and Roshon was _umm_, making it better?" I try and explain.

"Well, you should try and have someone your age make it better." Kenton says with a scoff.

"What like you?" Roshon asks starting to get jealous. Yay, Roshon's jealous!

"No! I have a girlfriend!" Kenton says proudly.

"Well, the paparazi haven't got any pics of you and the girl together yet." Roshon says.

"Actually they have! You just don't know who it is!" He says with a smirk.

"It's Zendaya." I say annoyed.

"How did you know?" Kenton asks nervously.

"Well, you guys staring at eachother don't exactly make us believe you aren't." I say with a scoff.

"Well, _uhhh_, can we not tell anyone about that? She's not allowed to date until she's sixteen." Kenton says worriedly.

"I won't tell." I say seriously. I wouldn't tell just because Kenton is being 'mean' to me. He means well, but seriously, it's my life and he can't tell me how to feel! I may be in love with Roshon (Fegan), but so what? It's how I feel and I deserve to feel it.

"Me neither." Roshon says seriously also.

"Thanks..." Kenton says thankfuly. "I would support you... It's just I don't want the show to be cancelled..."

"I understand, but I- I wanna feel how I wanna feel." I say sadly.

"Same here, 'cause I would like ta date Bella, but you're right... Maybe we should do it for the show." Roshon says and I see... Tears on his cheeks? Is he crying? Wait, am _I _crying? I am...

"I'll let you guys talk." Kenton says awkwardly then walks away.

"So... Where does this leave us?" Roshon asks sadly.

"I don't know... I wanna date you too, but I don't think our fans' moms would be okay with it. But just once... I wanna feel how I wanna feel ya know?" I say and hug him softly. How does someone hug someone else 'softly'? I don't know... It just felt like the right word to say...

"We should just... Not care what anyone thinks! It's our lives and we should be able to live them how we want. I'm not saying we should go clubbin' or anything, _haha_." Roshon says with a chuckle.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, Bell."

"Well, then... I think you're right. We should be who we wanna be and if we wanna be with eachother, lets be."

"So, when we walk in there, we should hold hands." Roshon says with a grin.

"Defanatly." I say with a cheeky smile.

We walk in the room where everyone's hanging out, holding hands with huge smiles.

"_Uhhh_, hey Bella, Ro?" Adam says confused.

"What's wrong?" I ask innocently.

"You're _uhhh_, holding hands." Zendaya says slightly excited. She's always been a 'Rella' supporter...

"We're dating." I say grinning.

"You're what?" Davis asks shocked.

"_Haha_, we're dating, lil bro." Roshon says happily.

"Yes! The first couple on set! _Whoo hoo_!" Davis says and does a happy dance.

"Well, there might not _be _a set anymore." Kenton says in a grumpy voice.

"Kenton." Zendaya says and slap Kenton on the arm.

"It's fine... We actually kinda made a decision about that. We were also thinking about how we should decide how we feel." I say.

"Yeah, we decided that how we feel is who we are and we're not going to change. We like eachother and that's that." Roshon says coolly.

"Well... I have one thing to say about that." My mom says from behind me.

"Hi, mom." I say nervously.

"Hi, Bella." She says with a smirk. "So, you have a boyfriend that's six years older than you?"

"Yeah, _uhh_, I was going to call and tell you, but we just got together." I say truthfuly. I _was _going to tell her.

"I don't know how I feel about this." My mom says hesitantly.

"Mom, can I talk to you in private?" I ask pleadingly. She nods yes then we walk in another room.

"Well?" She asks.

"Please, mom. I know there's a big age difference, but I think- I think I'm in love with him."

"You're fourteen, how can you be in love with anyone?"

"I don't know. I just am. Please mom. Please, please, please." I say hopelessly. By this point I'm on my knees on the floor and crying.

"Ok..." She says hesitantly.

"Thank you so much, mom! You won't regret it! I love him and I hope he loves me too!" I say happily. This is great! I'm allowed to date Roshon! Now hopefuly the show people will be okay with this...

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well, I updated... But the thing is, I'm feeling SO pressured to write and stuff and honestly I just need a small break. I feel tired and exausted (?) and I just need a small break. I'm in the middle of packing for my move and rarely have time to write because of it. I'm moving in 4 days and I am excited about it, but I'm also very tired. We're moving to my grandma's in OH and we live in NC right now, so it'll be like a 10 hour drive with my mom who has the bladder size of a peanut, my little brother who'll be screaming for food, and my dad who gets really tired. Well, there's also me, but the only thing 'annoying' about me is my obsession with music LOL. So, no I do not have the bladder size of a peanut, I do not scream for food, and I do not tired on long drives LOL.**

**But also when we get there, my dad will be leaving 4 days after we get there. He has to finish his job in NC then he can move in with us, but but for the next 6 or so months I will only get to see him for like a weekend a month (Except Decemeber, he'll be here for 3!) but when he's here I wanna be able to spend time with him and not be burrying my head in my laptop to write LOL.**

**I'm also going to try and update my other stories and end them because I think I'm going to start writing my sequel to **Victorious Shakes It Up! **So I think that'd be fun :D**

**I wrote a couple of ONE-SHOTS that I'm going to post soon so I hope youo like those :D**

**Please review! Reviews make my day! Especially when I'm having a bad day :/**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	5. Shortest Thing Ever

_Feelings Suck_

Rella Ferne (Thanks to Sincerly . Jadelyn (I know there's not a space, but it won't keep the name for some reason LOL) for coming up with the name!)

_Summary_

Bella Thorne is always wondering why she blushes around her good friend Roshon Fegan. Roshon Fegan is always wondering why he gets this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he's around his good friend Bella Thorne. The more time they spend together the more they come to terms with their feelings. Along the way they learn that even age can't stop love.

* * *

><p><span>"Please, mom. I know there's a big age difference, but I think- I think I'm in love with him." Bella says pleadingly.<span>

"You're fourteen, how can you be in love with anyone?" Bella's mom asks curiously.

"I don't know. I just am. Please mom. Please, please, please." Bella says hopelessly. By this point she is on her knees, on the floor, and crying.

"Ok..." Bella's mom says hesitantly.

"Thank you so much, mom! You won't regret it! I love him and I hope he loves me too!" Bella says happily. "This is great! I'm allowed to date Roshon! Now hopefuly the show people will be okay with this..." Bella thinks happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXRoshon's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>She loves me? I love her too. I think... Is she to young though? No! Age does <em>not <em>matter! For one thing, she acts like she's twenty! I don't know... I mean, it feels like we've had a connection since we first met. We've taken so many pictures together, some that my parents probabaly wouldn't like. They weren't 'innapropriate' or anything. They would probabaly think so though...

"She said yes!" Bella exclaims happily and kisses me. Yup... She should totally be my age!

"Wow. I'm glad!" I say shocked.

"I'm really happy!" She says happily.

"_Umm_, yeah, obviously." I say still takenback. She looks at me with sad eyes and I realize that, that probably sounded kinda rude... "I'm happy too!" When I said that her face brightened and another huge smile came on her face. I love her smile! She's beautiful in every way and I love her. They better keep Ty and CeCe together on the show... If there _is _going to be a show anymore.

"I really thought my mom was going to kill me!" She says breathing a sigh of relief.

"_Haha_, but how could she kill someone as amazing as you." I say in my best flirty voice. It must have worked because she's blushing! Score!

"You my friend are so sweet!" She says sweetly while wrapping her hands around my kneck causing me to smile.

"_Awww_! They're so cute!" Zendaya whispers excitedly. I have a feeling we weren't supposed to hear her because after she said that we heard Kenton say "_Shhh_!".

"We heard you!" Bella says laughing.

"Sorry." Zendaya says with a chuckle. "You guys are so cute!"

"I could say the same about you!" Bella says giggling and then I notice that Kenton and Zendaya are holding hands. They do look pretty cute...

"I want deets!" Zendaya squeals.

"Ok! Bye, Ro." Bella says happily then gives me a quick peck on the lips and Zendaya does the same to Kenton.

"Are you mad?" I ask seriously after they leave.

"_Nah_, I just don't want the show to get taken off. I love my job. I'm glad that you're happy though." Kenton says sincerely.

"Thanks man." I say and shake Kenton's hand.

"Just do me a favor and don't break her heart. It'd make things really awkward on set."

"Will do." I say coolly. I wouldn't dream of hurting Bella! She's already starting to mean everything to me... It's all happening so fast and I just can't believe I'm feeling this much for her. I don't even remember ever feeling this much. I think that I am in love with her. The best part is that she loves me too, so I don't have to worry about her not loving me back!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXBella's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So?..." Zendaya asks excitedly.<p>

"Roshon and I are going out! I think it's exclusive! I think I love him! And-" I start happily.

"_Woa_, slow down! How did you guys get togther?"

"Well, _errrr_, I was crying and he hugged me and our eyes just kinda... Met? And we kissed."

"_Awww_, that's so sweet! That's kinda how me and Kenton got together. I hear when it happens like that, it means true love!"

"Really? You should have seen him! He looked so concerned!" I squeal happily.

"_Oh_, why were you crying?" She asks confused.

"Well, ya know... Voodoo died."

"_Oh_, I understand. I'm really sorry about that by the way. I liked Voodoo a lot. He was cool. But at least you have Roshon here to help you through it." She says smiling.

"I know! He's so awesome!" I say and kick my legs in a 'girly' way.

"So... What'cha wanna do?" Zendaya asks while wiggling her eyebrows.

"_Hmm_... How about... Play spin the bottle!" I suggest happily.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok... I know SHORTEST THING EVER! I'm SO freakin' sorry! I was going to make it longer, but I REALLY wanted to update and I have a question for you awesome peoples (LOLz)... Do you guys like Zenton (Zendaya and Kenton duh LOL) or Zadam (Adam and Zendaya) better? I can't pick because I love Adam and Kenton so darn much! They're so cute and sweet that you gotta! So anyway, please tell me!**

**Like I said, I'm REALLY sorry for it being short, but I wanted to ask you who you guys like better. :)**

**So please keep the REALLY sweet reviews coming because I love hearing them and you guys are awesome so please REVIEW! :D**

**Ps. Check out the song 'Never Surrender' by Skillet! It is SO freakin' awesome! Yeah, that's right... I like emo, screamo (lol rhymey...), and metal! Rock on everybody! Whoo hoo!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	6. The End part 1

_Feelings Suck_

Rella Ferne (Thanks to Sincerly . Jadelyn (I know there's not a space, but it won't keep the name for some reason LOL) for coming up with the name!)

_Summary_

Bella Thorne is always wondering why she blushes around her good friend Roshon Fegan. Roshon Fegan is always wondering why he gets this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he's around his good friend Bella Thorne. The more time they spend together the more they come to terms with their feelings. Along the way they learn that even age can't stop love.

* * *

><p><span>"So... What'cha wanna do?" Zendaya asks while wiggling her eyebrows.<span>

"_Hmm_... How about... play spin the bottle!" Bella suggests happily.

_**XXXXXBella's POVXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>"Nah, 'cause I don't wanna have to kiss someone other than Kenton." Zendaya says with a blush.<p>

"Fine, what about _Truth or Dare_?" I suggest hopefully.

"Sure, let's call everyone else in." Zendaya says with a glint in her eye. _Oh_, crud, what did I get myself into, this time?

"Roshon! Come here!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"What? What's wrong?" Roshon asks worriedly after he runs in the room.

"You're gonna play Truth or Dare with us." I say firmly. Will he think I'm being to pushy? Maybe I shouldn't have said it like that... _Oh _wait! I'm so stupid; Roshon loves _Truth or Dare_. I'm mentally slapping my head right now...

"Cool, I love Truth or Dare." Roshon says with a huge grin as he comes over and kisses me on the cheek. He sits down and I then notice, everyone else is in here too.

"I don't know..." Davis says hesitantly. That kid needs to act his age once in a while! He needs to have some fun! He's wiser than Ro and I combined! But he's our little Davey and I gotta love him.

"_Oh_, come on, Davis! Have some fun!" Caroline says with a happy giggle.

"Anything for you sweet-cheeks!" Davis says cheekily. _Ummm_, I guess I could see them as a couple in years to come... Well, many years to come. We don't want Caroline to look like a pedophile, now do we?

"_Oh_, save it for the show!" Caroline says happily while playfully shoving Davis's shoulder.

Roshon and I look at eachother with shocked expressions. Are they... flirting?

"Well, _errrr_,_ umm_, Bella, truth or dare?" Zendaya asks, sounding like she's still trying to get over the flirting. It is kinda, just a little shocking...

"Truth." I say happily. Might as well get over it before I jump to conclusions!

"Alright, why were you really crying when you and Roshon got together?" She asks excitedly. My jaw drops and I look at her ready to object, but she quickly cuts me off, "And don't give me that bullcrap about it being about Voodoo! I know when you're lyin' Bell. Now the big scoop is, why?"

I look at Roshon for help, but he just gives me a reasuring smile. What should I do? Should I tell? Will they be mad? They're all looking at me like I having something to say! I guess I gotta tell now... I'm gonna get Zendaya back for this...

"Well, Caroline... You were right. That day, I was thowing up. But not because of why you thought. I made- I made it happen." I stutter nervously. Should I tell anything else? I think I'm gonna be sick. I didn't wanna tell! But Zendaya would've been able to tell if I was lying again!

"But that would make you have an eating disorder." Adam says obliviously.

"Because-because I do." I say sadly. "I'm... Bulimic."

"What're you talking about?" Zendaya asks, keeping her head down.

"I'm Bulimic." I mutter, even lower than before. I know I should've just lied!

"I don't believe you." Adam says plainly.

"She's telling the truth." Roshon says firmly. 'bout time he steps in!

"We'll be here no matter what you go through, I promise." Kenton says sweetly.

"Really?" I ask and I can feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"Of course. We know you're a model too and-and models' go through eating disorders all the time. We trust that you'll try and stop. We believe in you, Bella." Adam says seriously.

Why isn't Zendaya looking at me? She still has her head down!

"Sometimes it's raining outside and you have nowhere to go, but always know, you can come to us." Caroline says lovingly.

"And we love you, Bella." Davis says then gives me a big hug.

"I love you, kid." I say with a smile. "Z-Zendaya?"

"_Hmmm_?" She asks, finally revealing her eyes. She's crying.

"She wants to know what you have to say." Kenton says soothingly.

"_Oh_, ok." Zendaya says emotionlessly. "Bella, I don't want you to keep doing this to yourself. I thought you quit doing that to yourself. I love ya like a sista, but I don't want you to hurt."

"How did you know I use to do it?" I ask confused.

"You're about as good as hiding things as you are lying. I heard you. I talked to your doctor. Believe it or not, Bella, but I've been worried about you. I noticed you barely eat. I thought you got through it though... Guess not." She says with a frown.

"I did! I really thought that I did! It just happened and I don't know what made me do it. I had stopped for seven months!" I say proudly. Seven months is a huge accomplishment for me!

"Then, I just want you to know, you have my full support and I'll do anything to help. I wanna help you get better and I'll do anything to help; Whether it be paying for you to go to rehab, going to see someone, or even just talking to you. You're amazing and perfect and you have no reason to do any of those things to yourself! You deserve to have a Dad, you deserved to not have been bullied, and you deserve way better than Roshon." Zendaya says with a slight chuckle, earning laughs from the whole room.

"Don't I know it!" Roshon says gratefully as he kisses my forehead.

"I love you so much." I whisper happily.

"Well, now that your truth is out! How about we continue the game!" Adam says slightly awkward. _Haha_, anything makes Adam feel awkward!

"Adam," I start with a snicker. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, 'cause I'm a _dare_-devil!" He says cockily.

"Well, I dare you to kiss Marsha." I say with an evil grin. His face falls and he gulps. I love torturing Adam! It's just so funny!

Marsha is someone on the crew and she is very hairy. She's hairy, wears cowboy jeans, plaid shirts, and always has her hair in pigtails. This moment shall be priceless!

"_Aww_! Do I gotta?" Adam whines.

"Yes, you gotta!" I say excitedly.

He walks up to Marsha with a huge frown. I think I'm gonna die of laughter!

He kisser her for ten seconds and then he pulls away with a horified look. Marsha runs off with girly squeals escaping her lips.

We all (excluding Adam) start laughing hystericaly.

"You happy now?" Adam asks in a whiny voice.

"Yup." I say happily.

"Very much so." Kenton says contently.

"Just a wee bit." Ro says.

"I thought it was highly amusing." Davis says, putting a hand to his chin.

"And I-" Caroline starts.

"I get it! It was hilarious! So funny!" Adam says, throwing his hands up in exausperation.

"Your turn!" I say mockingly.

"Fine. Davis, truth or dare?" Adam asks, rolling his eyes.

"I'm feelin' wild today; dare." Davis says with a thinkful smile. He's like the cutest kid I know! He acts so mature for his age, I'm suprised he doesn't have girlfriends' _my _age!

"Alright, I dare you to... publicly admit, you like Strawberry Shortcake!" Adam exclaims after a moment of thinking.

"What?" We all yell at the same time.

"You heard me. I dare you to publicly admit you like Strawberry Shortcake." Adam says with a knowing smirk.

"You like Strawberry Shortcake?" I ask, feeling confused.

"Only Gingerbread!" Davis says, clearly embarrassed.

"Awww, you don't have to do it, sweety! That's to publicly humiliating... You don't have to!" I say cutely.

"Yet, you dared me to do something publicly humiliating?" Adam asks annoyed.

"Well, Davis here, is actually mature for his age." I say mockingly.

* * *

><p>"Wow! It's been such a long day!" I exclaim, falling back on to my bed.<p>

"You know it!" Roshon exclaims, joining me on the bed.

"_Mmhm_... I love you." I say tiredly as I wrap my arms around him and am greeted by the familiar feeling of his arms around me. His arms are so comfy...

"I love you, too." He whispers into the crook of my neck. "I'm really proud of you for today. You told everyone your biggest secret and kept your cool while doin' in."

"Thanks. I was freaking out though. I was so scared that they'd be mad at me or something, I never thought they'd actually be there for me and want to help me. They seem so supportive and I don't wanna let them down. I love them too much."

"And you know they love you too. I was kinda shocked though too, actually. They were so okay with it. I couldn't believe everythin' Daya (Zendaya's nickname...) said. I guess you ain't such a good liar after all."

"_Haha_, guess not. I thought I was doing so well. It's like, when I had cut or made myself throw up, I felt like nobody knew; like it was a secret only I could keep. I even felt like I was such a good actress because nobody knew how much I really was in."

"I love it when you open up to me, Bell. You're amazing, but it gets very hard to try and pry it out of you. Acting good or not; you're a very persistant gal." He says with a slight chuckle.

"I love being able to open up. I held everything in for so long and... I got my big break and met you. Do you think I'm a good actress?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course I do! You're one of the better ones' on Disney. Some of 'em, not so good. Why?"

"Because I get a lotta hate mail saying I'm a really bad actress and that I'm undeserving, or that-that I'm Anorexic! They say I'm a bad influance on their kids 'cause I'm Anorexic! They don't know how hard it is to deal with it! And why can't Anorexics get their big break too?"

"Because the world sucks. Think about it, people in the world made you Anorexic and now they wanna shun you 'cause of it. It sucks, but it's the truth." He says with a frown.

"I guess you're right. How did you get me to open up? And be comfortable while doing it?" I ask confused.

"It wasn't easy. I just... let you talk. First, I made you talk then once you started, I figured you wouldn't be able to stop. So, I just let you talk."

"Who would'a thought Roshon Fegan would be a good listener?" I ask with a grin.

"I don't know!" He says happily. "Bella..."

"_Hmm_?" I ask, smiling. It's so easy to be me in front of him! He gets me so well and he likes me so much... He likes me for me and it makes me feel amazing.

"Are you goin' to stop?" He asks hopefully. My jaw drops for the second time today.

"Of course! It was honestly a slip up! I don't wanna go back. I regret what I did, already!"

He lets out a sigh of relief then says, "I'm glad. You and I both know that your rep would be ruined if people found out you still had one. And... I don't want you to hurt. You're beautiful, Bell, and I wish I could show you that somehow."

"Thanks, Roshon. I couldn't have done anything without you." I say contently while wrapping my arms around him again.

"I love you." He whispers. Yay, he loves me!

"I love you, too." I whisper happily. I love a happy ending...

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Good? Bad? Please review! This was the Zenton version of it and the Zadam one is comin' up!**

**You see, since I got an equal amount of votes on Zadam or Zenton, my mom suggested do TWO chapters with kind of an alternant (I suck at spelling :p) endings! So Zadam fans, read on and you shall find Zadam in the next chapter!**

**I'm so sad :( My laptop deleted the chapter half way through so I had to start over! It did the EXACT same thing as last time and I SWEAR! I wanna throw my laptop through a window!**

**Oh, and for all you 3DG (Three Days Grace...) fans who can't listen to songs with cussing, go to AmysWhisper's channel because they have AMAZING clean edits of songs! Like THE BEST EDITS! You can't tell they even had a cuss word in it. I just put in a request recently for 3dg Wake Up and they did it! Awesome, right? So yeah, check out there channel :D**

**I also ended this chapter listening to Shape Of My Heart my Backstreet Boys :D Awesome song and besides the romance part, I can really relate to it :D**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	7. The End part 2

_Feelings Suck_

Rella Ferne, (Thanks to Sincerly . Jadelyn (I know there's not a space, but it won't keep the name for some reason LOL) for coming up with the name!) Zadam, and Kenaline

_Summary_

Bella Thorne is always wondering why she blushes around her good friend Roshon Fegan. Roshon Fegan is always wondering why he gets this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he's around his good friend Bella Thorne. The more time they spend together the more they come to terms with their feelings. Along the way they learn that even age can't stop love.

* * *

><p><span>"So... What'cha wanna do?" Zendaya asks while wiggling her eyebrows.<span>

"_Hmm_... How about... play spin the bottle!" Bella suggests happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXBella's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Nah, 'cause I don't wanna have to kiss someone other than Kenton." Zendaya says nervously. What's she hiding?<p>

"Fine, what about _Truth or Dare_?" I suggest hopefully. I wanna play something... I don't care if I have to play spin the bottle with just Roshon! I wanna play a game!

"Sure, let's call everyone else in." Zendaya says with a glint in her eye. _Oh_, crud, what did I get myself into, this time?

"Roshon! Come here!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"What? What's wrong?" Roshon asks worriedly, after he runs in the room.

"You're gonna play Truth or Dare with us." I say firmly. Will he think I'm being to pushy? Maybe I shouldn't have said it like that... _Oh _wait! I'm so stupid; Roshon loves _Truth or Dare_. I'm mentally slapping my head right now...

"Cool, I love Truth or Dare." Roshon says with a huge grin as he comes over and kisses me on the cheek. He sits down and I then notice, everyone else is in here too.

"I don't know..." Kenton says hesitantly.

"_Oh_, come on, Ken! Have some fun!" Caroline says with a happy giggle. Uhh, why is Caroline giggling at Kenton?

"I think I'll just sit this one out." Davis says, walking into the room where Ainsley Bailey (Dina) is. _Ummm_, I guess I could see them as a couple in years to come... Well, many years to come. We don't want Ainsley to look like a pedophile, now do we? It's weird thinking that Ainsley is nineteen and Davis is only nine. Wowza... Big age difference...

"What about you, Kenton? Can you please stay!" Caroline asks hopefully. Caroline gives Kenton puppy dog eyes and he gives in.

Roshon and I look at eachother with shocked expressions. Are they... flirting? But Kenton is dating Zendaya! What's goin' on?

"Well, _errrr_,_ umm_, Bella, truth or dare?" Zendaya asks, sounding like she's still trying to get over the flirting. I would be mad if my bf was flirting with someone else!

"Truth." I say happily. Might as well get over it before I jump to conclusions!

"Alright, why were you really crying when you and Roshon got together?" She asks excitedly. My jaw drops and I look at her ready to object, but she quickly cuts me off, "And don't give me that bullcrap about it being about Voodoo! I know when you're lyin' Bell. Now the big scoop is, why?"

I look at Roshon for help, but he just gives me a reasuring smile. What should I do? Should I tell? Will they be mad? They're all looking at me like I having something to say! I guess I gotta tell now... I'm gonna get Zendaya back for this...

"Well, Caroline... You were right. That day, I was thowing up. But not because of why you thought. I made- I made it happen." I stutter nervously. Should I tell anything else? I think I'm gonna be sick. I didn't wanna tell! But Zendaya would've been able to tell if I was lying again!

"But that would make you have an eating disorder." Adam says obliviously.

"Because-because I do." I say sadly. "I'm... Bulimic."

"What're you talking about?" Zendaya asks, keeping her head down.

"I'm Bulimic." I mutter, even lower than before. I know I should've just lied!

"I don't believe you." Adam says plainly.

"She's telling the truth." Roshon says firmly. 'bout time he steps in!

"We'll be here no matter what you go through, I promise." Kenton says sweetly.

"Really?" I ask and I can feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"Of course. We know you're a model too and-and models' go through eating disorders all the time. We trust that you'll try and stop. We believe in you, Bella." Adam says seriously.

Why isn't Zendaya looking at me? She still has her head down!

"Sometimes it's raining outside and you have nowhere to go, but always know, you can come to us." Caroline says lovingly. "I'll always take care of someone who needs me." She gances at Kenton for a second and he looks at her. Am I missing somethin' here?

"Yeah, we care about you. We want you to stay safe so we're always gonna be here for you." Ainsley says smiling. When did she get in here?...

"And we love you, Bella." Davis says then gives me a big hug. When did he get here?

"I love you, kid." I say with a smile. "Z-Zendaya?"

"_Hmmm_?" She asks, finally revealing her eyes. She's crying. Adam gives her a side hug and a reasuring look. Again, am I missing something? Well, I always thought that Adam had a crush on her, but she's with Kenton. Who might be with Caroline. Who plays his sister on screen. Wow... This is confusing.

"She wants to know what you have to say." Adam says soothingly.

"_Oh_, ok." Zendaya says emotionlessly. "Bella, I don't want you to keep doing this to yourself. I thought you quit doing that to yourself. I love ya like a sista, but I don't want you to hurt."

"How did you know I use to do it?" I ask confused.

"You're about as good as hiding things as you are lying. I heard you. I talked to your doctor. Believe it or not, Bella, but I've been worried about you. I noticed you barely eat. I thought you got through it though... Guess not." She says with a frown.

"I did! I really thought that I did! It just happened and I don't know what made me do it. I had stopped for seven months!" I say proudly. Seven months is a huge accomplishment for me!

"Then, I just want you to know, you have my full support and I'll do anything to help. I wanna help you get better and I'll do anything to help; Whether it be paying for you to go to rehab, going to see someone, or even just talking to you. You're amazing and perfect and you have no reason to do any of those things to yourself! You deserve to have a Dad, you deserved to not have been bullied, and you deserve way better than Roshon." Zendaya says with a slight chuckle, earning laughs from the whole room.

"Don't I know it!" Roshon says gratefully as he kisses my forehead.

"I love you so much." I whisper happily.

"Well, now that your truth is out! How about we continue the game!" Adam says slightly awkward. _Haha_, anything makes Adam feel awkward! Why is he looking at Zendaya when he says that? Hello! Other people in the room!

"Adam," Kenton starts seriously. What's he up to? He looks at Zendaya and she just nods. She mouths _I trust them_, so he goes on, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, 'cause I'm a _dare_-devil!" He says cockily. Oh, Adam... Big mistake...

"Well, I dare you to kiss Zendaya!" Kenton say plainly. His face has a look of shock and he gulps. Zendaya? Kenton? What boyfriend would want one of their friends' kissing their girlfriend? I'm confused.

"_Heh_?" Adam asks confused.

"You heard me." Kenton confirms.

"B-but sh-she's your girlfriend." Adam says nervously as he looks at Kenton and Zendaya with a confused expression.

"No. I'm actually not." Zendaya says happily.

"So you're ready to tell them, I guess?" Adam asks shocked.

"Yeah." Zendaya says, pausing. She looks at everyone here and says, "Guys, I lied. Adam and I are dating. I lied and said it was Kenton so if anyone found out, they still wouldn't know the truth. Does any of that make sense?"

He kisser her for fifteen seconds and then he pulls away with a satisified look while Zendaya just has a goofy smile.

We all (excluding Adam, Zendaya, and Kenton) look at them with our mouths (O'm sure) to the floor. Zadam happened. Not Zenton. I'm confused. My BFF lied to me; Oh the joy!

"So you cool with this?" Adam asks in a hopeful voice.

"Yup." I say happily.

"Very much so." Kenton says contently.

"Just a wee bit." Ro says slightly confused

"I think it's highly interesting." Davis says, putting a hand to his chin.

"And I-" Caroline starts.

"I get it! It was shocking! So amazing! Zendaya and I are dating! I just needed a yes or no answer! Jeez." Adam says, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Your turn!" I say slightly annoyed. I can't believe that Adam and Zendaya are dating! Though I am annoyed that they didn't tell me, I'm super excited because I always thought they had more chemistry. Don't get me wrong; I love Kenton and all, but I always liked Zendaya with Adam. Some of the reason for that being I like Deuce and Rocky together...

"Fine, Davis, tru-" Adam starts, but Kenton cuts him off.

"Actually, I have some news, too." Kenton starts then pauses, grabbing Caroline's hand. I knew this was coming. "Caroline and I are dating."

"_Waaah_?" Adam asks clearly shocked. Well, _uhhh_, he must not have known that...

"Caroline and him are dating." Zendaya repeats for Kenton.

"And you knew this?" Ainsley asks shocked.

"Yeah, I knew, but we wanted to keep both our relationships a secret. So, Caroline didn't know I'm dating Adam and Adam didn't know Kenton is dating Caroline." Zendaya explains further.

"Yeah, I just found this out too." Caroline says happily. _Dang_, how does that girl keep her happiness level up so much!

"Well, Davis, truth or dare?" Adam asks, seeming shocked still.

"I'm feelin' wild today; dare." Davis says with a thinkful smile. He's like the cutest kid I know! He acts so mature for his age, I'm suprised he doesn't have girlfriends' _my _age!

"Alright, I dare you to... publicly admit, you like Strawberry Shortcake!" Adam exclaims after a moment of thinking.

"What?" We all yell at the same time.

"You heard me. I dare you to publicly admit you like Strawberry Shortcake." Adam says with a knowing smirk.

"You like Strawberry Shortcake?" I ask, feeling confused.

"Only Gingerbread!" Davis says, clearly embarrassed.

"_Awww_, you don't gotta do it. Adam's just yankin' your chain." I say cutely.

"Oh, sure, give the cute little kid a break!" Adam exclaims annoyed.

"Well, Davis here, is actually mature for his age." I say mockingly.

"And I'm not a little kid!" Davis says angrily.

* * *

><p>"Wow! It's been such a long day!" I exclaim, falling back on to my bed.<p>

"You know it!" Roshon exclaims, joining me on the bed.

"I can't believe Zendaya and Adam are dating! I'm so excited!" I say happily

"Yeah, I was really confused until I seen them kiss. I can totally see it now." Roshon says, smiling.

"_Mmhm_... I love you." I say tiredly as I wrap my arms around him and am greeted by the familiar feeling of his arms around me. His arms are so comfy...

"I love you, too." He whispers into the crook of my neck. "I'm really proud of you for today. You told everyone your biggest secret and kept your cool while doin' in."

"Thanks. I was freaking out though. I was so scared that they'd be mad at me or something, I never thought they'd actually be there for me and want to help me. They seem so supportive and I don't wanna let them down. I love them too much."

"And you know they love you too. I was kinda shocked though too, actually. They were so okay with it. I couldn't believe everythin' Daya (Zendaya's nickname...) said. I guess you ain't such a good liar after all."

"_Haha_, guess not. I thought I was doing so well. It's like, when I had cut or made myself throw up, I felt like nobody knew; like it was a secret only I could keep. I even felt like I was such a good actress because nobody knew how much I really was in."

"I love it when you open up to me, Bell. You're amazing, but it gets very hard to try and pry it out of you. Acting good or not; you're a very persistant gal." He says with a slight chuckle.

"I love being able to open up. I held everything in for so long and... I got my big break and met you. Do you think I'm a good actress?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course I do! You're one of the better ones' on Disney. Some of 'em, not so good. Why?"

"Because I get a lotta hate mail saying I'm a really bad actress and that I'm undeserving, or that-that I'm Anorexic! They say I'm a bad influance on their kids 'cause I'm Anorexic! They don't know how hard it is to deal with it! And why can't Anorexics' get their big break too?"

"Because the world sucks. Think about it, people in the world made you Anorexic and now they wanna shun you 'cause of it. It sucks, but it's the truth." He says with a frown.

"I guess you're right. How did you get me to open up? And be comfortable while doing it?" I ask confused.

"It wasn't easy. I just... let you talk. First, I made you talk then once you started, I figured you wouldn't be able to stop. So, I just let you talk."

"Who would'a thought Roshon Fegan would be a good listener?" I ask with a grin.

"I don't know!" He says happily. "Bella..."

"_Hmm_?" I ask, smiling. It's so easy to be me in front of him! He gets me so well and he likes me so much... He likes me for me and it makes me feel amazing.

"Are you goin' to stop?" He asks hopefully. My jaw drops for the second time today.

"Of course! It was honestly a slip up! I don't wanna go back. I regret what I did, already!"

He lets out a sigh of relief then says, "I'm glad. You and I both know that your rep would be ruined if people found out you still had one. And... I don't want you to hurt. You're beautiful, Bell, and I wish I could show you that somehow."

"Thanks, Roshon. I couldn't have done anything without you." I say contently while wrapping my arms around him again.

"I love you." He whispers. Yay, he loves me!

"I love you, too." I whisper happily. I love a happy ending...

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Woot woot! Zadam is in da house! Was this chapter awesome or what?**

**You see, since I got an equal amount of votes on Zadam or Zenton, my mom suggested do TWO chapters with kind of an alternant (I suck at spelling :p) endings! So Zenton, fans, go back and you shall find Zenton in the previous chapter!**

**My laptop sucks. Bla bla bla bla... Anyone wanna buy me a new laptop for my B-Day which is in 9 days btw...**

**Oh and if you guys like Simple Plan and aren't allowed to listen to cussing, look up "I'm Just A Kid Extra Clean" and it has an AMAZINGLY clean edit!**

**I also ended this chapter listening to the song "If Nothing Else" by Between The Trees. Oh how I miss BTT :'(**

**And I am SO VERY SORRY for the long wait! My life is hectic and kinda screwed up right now cuz my family members seem to keep dying D: It sucks, but my Great-Grandma just passed away 3 Sundays ago and her funeral was 3 Thursdays ago :( Please (if you're religious) Pray for my family because life has been hard.**

**So ummm, thanks for all the reviews for this story! You guys are REALLY, REALLY awesome! Can you review ONE LAST TIME? It would make my day :3**

**Also, Listen to Between The Trees because they are truly amazing, but they did break up in 2010. I love 'em and I hope they come back one day!**

**Trinity Out for the last time...**

**Peace!**


End file.
